


The Phone Call from Brazil

by fanficmr



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, Football, German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficmr/pseuds/fanficmr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going back to the changing room, Mario called Marco from Brazil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call from Brazil

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it on tumblr before, now I post it here. Have fun in reading :)

“Goallllll!” That minute, that second, that moment. The moment Mario scored a goal for Germany, no one could believe this. The dream of lifting up the world cup trophy, after 24 years, Germany won the world cup again. Who was the hero? Mario scored the winning goal at 113’ minute. His goal made the trophy become Germany’s.

_I did it, Marco._

He thought of his friend, Marco. Marco got injured in the match versus Armenia. He watched the whole process, of how Marco fell down on the field and was carried off. Marco couldn’t make it to the world cup, but Mario could.

_So the goal’s for you, Marco._

He bought the jersey of Marco to Brazil. Now they won, but Marco was with Mario, inside his heart. That was why he carried Marco’s jersey around and when a photographer was ready to shoot a photo of him, Mario held the jersey in air and thought of Marco.

_Do you see this, Marco? You’re in Brazil too. You’re with me._

After going back to the changing room, none of them could believe what just happened. Mario himself couldn’t believe he just helped Germany win the world cup. The feeling was amazing. He would never forget that moment when the ball got inside the net. The only bad thing was Marco wasn’t in Brazil. But Mario could call him.

Mario went to his locker and got his phone out of his bag.

“I can’t believe we have won the world cup less than an hour.” André went near Mario and said.

“Yes. And your assist is the best.” Mario smirked. André grinned and saw the phone in Mario’s phone. He knew who Mario wanted to call, so he decided to go away.

“Hey, you’ll go to the party, right?” He asked.

“Of course, I just want to give a call.” Mario tightened his grip on the phone and felt a bit anxious. André just nodded and went away. Mario left the changing room and went inside a room. It was empty.

_Great._

He started to dial the number he remembered like his own name. But he felt nervous. What was Marco doing? What if Marco tried to sound happy? He knew Marco was happy for the team, but he was not happy because he wasn’t in Brazil.

_Be brave, Mario Gö_ _tze._

He took a deep breath and called. He waited and he swore to god, his heart never beat so fast although it was no way you could compare with the moment he scored the goal.

“Mario?” Marco’s voice got inside Mario’s ear but also inside his heart.

“Hey.” Mario didn’t know what to say, so he said a hey.

_I’m idiot._

He should start the conversation, but Mario was speechless. What could he say? “Hey, Marco. The goal’s for you.” He couldn’t say that.

“So you scored, Mario. It’s a beautiful goal.” He heard Marco yawning, so Marco had been sleeping but his call woke him?

_Screw you, Mario._

“Did I…um, bother your sleep?” He asked. He shouldn’t call Marco in Brazil. It was too cruel. He should never bother him.

“It’s okay, Mario. I’m glad you call me.” Mario smiled when he heard that.

“It’s not just me who scored the goal.” Mario thought of the goal. When he got the ball, he was thinking of scoring. But at the same time, he thought of Marco.

“Yes, also André’s assist.” Marco added. They were friends.

“It’s the whole team who scored the goal.” Mario answered.

“Yes.” Marco thought and decided to agree with Mario. But still, Mario did great in the final and he deserved to be praised.

“And you too.” Mario added and lowered his head. It was like Marco was in front of him.

“Me?” Marco frowned and laughed.

“I scored it for you.” Mario wasn’t confessing, he was just telling the fact.

“…” Marco didn’t say anything and Mario’s heart was beating faster than usual.

_Say something, Marco._

“Mario, when I saw you get into the field, I had that feeling,” Mario swallowed and Marco continued.

“That you would score a goal. But I never thought it was for me too.” Mario needed to say something, to cheer Marco up.

“It is for you, Marco. You’ll have to remember this. The goal’s for Marco Reus, and it’ll forever be for you. Do you understand?” Mario thought it as a confession. He felt relieved to say it out.

_Marco, I miss you from Brazil._

He wanted to say it, but he controlled himself.

“Thank you, Mario.” Marco said but Mario didn’t know what was on Marco’s face now. Marco couldn’t help but let the tears fall down. He never thought Mario would say something like this to him. It was too much but he felt happy about this. He still remembered the day the team flew to Brazil without him. The memory was painful, but Mario took the pain away just with these words.

_Be happy, Reus._

He wiped his tears away and swallowed before Mario found it weird.

“So are you heavier now, little Mario?” Marco decided to change the subject and Mario’s weight was always a good way to tease him.

“Don’t laugh at my weight anymore, Marco!” Mario raised his voice. He just knew Marco would tease him. But he was never a bit angry or raged about this.

“I’m sure Brazil has so much food. Your chest can compare with a woman’s one.” Marco gripped on his pillow and laughed.

“Are you jealous of my body, old Marco?” Mario was forever three years younger than him, and he should remind this to Marco.

“Why would I be jealous? I prefer to have my slim model body.” Marco said back. He couldn’t compare his age with Mario, but he could with weight.

“I said don’t tease my weight anymore!” Mario pretended to be angry and Marco thought he really was.

“It’s not teasing, Mario. You look good just the way you are. I can play your baby fat face again when you come back.” Marco sounded sincere and Mario felt his heart warmer.

“And I can see your curly smile again.” Mario said and thought of smiley Marco. His smile was the most beautiful one he had ever seen. The firs time he saw Marco’s smile, he knew he was attracted into that.

“Don’t you need to go to celebrate?” Marco thought there must be a party later. Mario pulled the phone away from his ear to check the time. He should go.

“Yes, I almost have to go.” Mario put the phone back against his ear.

“Have fun, and don’t eat too much.” Marco gave a teasing remind.

“Okay.” Mario was nervous. Should he say those three words before the conversation ended?

“Bye, Mario.” Marco was ready to pull the phone away.

“Hey, Marco!” Mario thought he must be crazy.

“What?”

“It’s, um…” Mario had to say that and he reminded himself again.

_Be brave, Mario._

“I miss you.” He said and then quickly ended the line. He didn’t want to hear Marco’s reply. Marco would forget this anyway, at least he hoped. He was too embarrassed, so he didn’t say those three words.

_－I love you_ _._

Marco was speechless, for a moment, he froze in shock. But when he wanted to say something, Mario already cut off the conversation.

“I miss you too, Mario.” He smiled and clicked the red button too.

 _“You miss me, Mario? We’re the same then. Hehe…”_ He typed and sent this to Mario. He hoped Mario would enjoy the party. He put the phone back on the nightstand after sending the text to Mario and closed his eyes. He needed some sleep to calm down.

_Mario said he missed me._

_－_ _And I love you too, Mario._


End file.
